


A Deal With The Devil

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Mentions of Sex, Peanut Butter, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have a group project due, and a test they have to study for. Alexander is more on edge than he thought, and an argument ensues. They figure out a compromise, but at a slight cost.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	A Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I had so much fun writing this! This was a request from abandonedmasonjar on tumblr!
> 
> Request: Idk much about prompt ideas, but maybe some distracted college students trying to study with stressed convos bordering on arguments. Maybe in the end they fall asleep without really doing anything :D
> 
> I hope I did your idea justice! It's not exactly what you asked for. I tried to do it that way, but it sort of blew up on me, as do most of my original ideas! I hope you enjoy!

Alexander was good at ignoring distractions, in fact he was good at ignoring people in general. It was sort of a talent of his, much to everyone else’s chagrin. He’d built up the ability over years of trying to work through multiple distractions, so he didn’t lose his focus often. He could drown out anything he wanted and work on, no matter what was going on. In fact, he’d once been so deep into his work that he’d ignored the fire alarm and Lafayette had to drag him from the building that was literally on fire. He had no idea how he’d missed the thick scent of smoke, but he’d managed it. He’d gotten an earful from Lafayette, but he just tuned it out until he was sure the man was done, then he apologized to him and offered to cook for the week. Thankfully that was enough to get the man off his back. The point is, Alexander was not easily distracted. That’s why it was so surprising when the constant click of Thomas’ pen started to get on Alexander’s nerves. 

Alexander tried to get into his usual headspace, but it was impossible. The moment he felt himself start to slip into his hyper focus, Thomas clicked his pen again. It was starting to drive Alexander crazy. He did his best to just let it be, but Thomas wasn’t stopping. It didn’t even look like the man was studying! He was just staring down at his paper, clicking his pen like the fucking asshole he was! Not only that, but the mere fact that he wasn’t doing anything pissed Alexander off. Thomas still had to do his part in their group project that was due in three days, and they’d had a whole fucking month to do it! Alexander already had to do John Jay’s work because he’d had to drop out of it due to him getting sick, so Thomas’ lack of work was really stressing Alexander out.

He would have just done Thomas’ part if the man hadn’t insisted that he would get it done. Alexander didn’t want to get in trouble for doing all the work, but he also refused to get a bad mark simply because Thomas half assed his portion! Maybe that’s the reason Alexander couldn’t focus like he usually did. Anything Thomas did that wasn’t work bothered him. He knew he had to push past it and focus, but it was almost impossible. 

Finally, when the clicking became too much, Alexander snapped. “Will you fucking stop that?” He hissed, barely containing his rage.

Alexander’s sudden outburst was enough to startle Thomas, causing him to drop his pen. He didn’t look too happy, but Alexander didn’t give a fuck. “What the fuck?” Thomas asked.

Alexander grabbed the pen and refused to give it to Thomas, lest he go back to clicking the fuckng thing. “Stop clicking this fucking thing. Do you have any idea how fucking annoying it is?” He asked.

Thomas clearly didn’t care much, as he just shrugged and flopped down onto his back on the bed. “Do you have any idea how fucking annoying you are?” He asked.

Alexander thought he could keep it mostly together, but Thomas’ blatant insult pushed him over the edge. He grabbed the pillow beside him and slammed it down on Thomas’ face, causing the man to cry out in surprise. “I’M ANNOYING!? YOU’RE THE LITTLE BITCH WHO HASN’T DONE YOUR PART OF THE PROJECT YET! I’M SITTING HERE STRESSING OUT ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMB FUCKING ASS!” He screeched. 

Thomas scrambled away from Alexander and his pillow and glared at Alexander, his hand placed over his face. “Is that what this is about? Fucking… Why didn’t you just tell me earlier!?” He asked.

Alexander glowered at Thomas and posed to hit Thomas with the pillow again. “I DID! I mention it every day and you just say you will do it later!” He hissed, then tried to hit Thomas with the pillow again.

Thomas had clearly already had enough of Alexander’s outburst. He grabbed the pillow mid swing and threw it out of Alexander’s reach. He then lunged at Alexander and pinned him to the bed, settling himself between Alexander’s legs. “You told me to do my part, yes. But what you failed to tell me was how much it was stressing you out! If I knew it was bothering you that much, I would have gotten right to work on it!” Thomas said, his tone softening just slightly.

All the fight left Alexander once Thomas finished speaking. He looked up at him with wide eyes then swallowed hard. “Wait… What?” He asked.

Thomas just sighed, causing Alexander to get more confused. “I said, if you told me that you were stressed, I would have gotten to work sooner. Do you really think I would actively try to stress you out?” He asked, tone softening even more.

Alexander tried his best to keep his face neutral, but he honestly couldn’t hold back the skeptical frown currently pulling at his lips. “Thomas, one of the only things we do is stress each other out. If we’re not doing that, we’re arguing. It’s kind of our dynamic.” He said. 

Thomas huffed and shook his head. “We do that all in good fun. Have I ever tried to stop you from getting good grades? Have I ever gotten in the way of your academic goals?” he held his finger to Alexander’s lips when he opened his mouth to say something. “I’m not talking about our debates in the student council. I’m talking about studying in general.”

Alexander racked his brain to find a time where Thomas actively tried to get in the way of his studies, be it via stressing him out or straight up sabotaging him. Though try as he might, he couldn’t think of one moment where Thomas got in the way, and that shocked him. He bit his lip and looked into Thomas’ eyes. “No, there hasn’t been a single time that I can think of.” He whispered.

Thomas’ eyes softened and he smiled a little down at Alexander, causing his heart to pound. He’d never seen that expression directed at him. The only time he had ever seen it in person was when Thomas was talking to James. Was he dead? Is that why he was being blessed with that smile? Or did he hit Thomas too hard and change his personality? He kind of hoped for that, since Thomas was kind of a dick. “Exactly. I care about you too much to do something like that to you.” He whispered.

Wait, what? Alexander couldn’t fucking believe his ears. First that smile, and now this!? Maybe he really did hit Thomas too hard. “Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard? What the hell is wrong?” Alexander asked, worry creeping into his words.

Thomas’ gaze hardened slightly, that smile now completely gone. “What the fuck are you talking about, dumbass?” Thomas hissed.

Nope, still the same Thomas. The smile was actually directed at him and Thomas meant it! Alexander felt elated, then he realized he’d just fucked up slightly. He smiled sheepishly up at Thomas. “I’m sorry. You just… You gave me a smile that you only gave James and it threw me off. I thought maybe I hit you too hard.” He said.

Thomas stared down at Alexander, then his cheeks heated up so much that Alexander could clearly see the red staining his ears. Alexander wanted to just pinch his cheeks because of how cute he was at the moment, but he managed to contain himself for now. “You watch how I smile at James?” Thomas asked softly.

It was Alexander’s turn to blush hard. He bit his lip when he realized he’d backed himself into a corner. He groaned slightly, and only then realized how compromising their position was. Of fucking course he would realize it only now when he had to try and talk himself out of the mess he’d gotten himself into. Though, did he really have to talk himself out of it? Couldn’t he just admit to watching Thomas sometimes? Was it really that bad? No, it really wasn’t, so he should just own up to it. With his mind made up, Alexander nodded. “Y-yeah… How could I not notice it? When you smile that way, it’s like the whole room lights up. It’s hard to miss.” He felt a small tinge of jealousy hit him when he said it, even though he’d just gotten that smile himself.

Thomas looked shocked at his words, then he looked ready to cry. Alexander’s eyes widened, and he frantically tried to think of a way to backpedal on what he’d just said. Did he just fuck up? What was he supposed to do now? He wasn’t ready to deal with a soft Thomas, let alone a crying Thomas! Fuck, he really messed up now, didn’t he? 

Before Alexander could come up with something to say, Thomas suddenly closed the distance between them. It startled Alexander at first, so it took him a moment to register that Thomas’ lips were now pressing against his. He gasped softly, and Thomas took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, pulling a soft moan from Alexander. Once he finally got his bearings, he pressed into the kiss almost desperately, finally getting what he didn’t even realize he was craving. He was in love with Thomas, and it took Thomas kissing him for him to realize it. The realization brought tears to his eyes, and he just let them go. 

Alexander breathed deeply when Thomas pulled away, only to be greeted by a look of concern. He was about to ask Thomas what was wrong when the man wiped Alexander’s tears away. Oh, that made sense. He smiled a little at Thomas’ look of concern. “Don’t worry, I’m just really happy.” He said softly.

Thomas’ worried look melted into that heartstopping smile, and it took Alexander’s breath away all over again. He smiled softly up at Thomas and felt nothing but joy when Thomas pressed his forehead against his. “I love you, Alexander.” Thomas whispered.

Alexander bit back his tears and he let out a soft, joy filled laugh. “I never thought I would ever say this, but I’m happy I am. I love you too, Thomas.” He said.

They shared a moment like that, just laughing softly and sharing soft kisses as they really registered what was going on. Sure, they were supposed to be studying but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Alexander was just basking in the glow that was Thomas’ love. That is, until Thomas decided to speak again. “Now, I think we need to address the elephant in the room.” Thomas said.

Alexander frowned slightly. “What’s that?” He asked warily.

Thomas smirked down at Alexander slightly. “You thought I was actively trying to stress you out. You could have talked to me, but you let it get to the point where you snapped. So I think you need to be punished.” He said.

Alexander gapped up at Thomas. “What!? What the fuck!? No! Can you really blame me for thinking that!?” He asked, appalled.

Thomas shook his head down at Alexander and gave him a predatory smile that made Alexander feel things he really shouldn’t be feeling right now. Especially not with Thomas’ legs between his own. Well… If the situation was different, then the feelings would be welcome, but not fucking now. “Yes I can. All you really had to do was think back to all the times I could have stressed you out. Now, let’s talk about your options.” Thomas purred.

Alexander struggled against Thomas at that moment, but the larger man held him down with relative ease. He glared up at Thomas and bucked up against him and regretted it at that moment. He felt exactly how they both felt about this position and it made him think of things he really shouldn’t be thinking about. He pushed that aside however, and just glared up at Thomas. “What? So I have to choose my punishment now?” He hissed.

Thomas chuckled slightly and shrugged. “Something like that. I’m going to tell you the options you can choose as a punishment. Once you hear all the options, you have the choice of one of those. Alternatively, if you don’t like any of them, you can offer me something. You can offer to do something for me that will make me not want to punish you. Alright?” Thomas asked.

Alexander just glared up at Thomas as he tried to think of a way out of this. He was stuck under him, and he couldn’t push him off. He could scream for help, but no one was home, so his only real option was to go along with it. He then remembered how hard Thomas was, which brought a small smirk to his lips. He’d just found his way out. He nodded and licked his lips. “Alright, fine.” He said.

Thomas smirked down at Alexander, then he sat up suddenly and pulled Alexander into his lap, causing him to yelp loudly. Alexander looked down at Thomas with red cheeks. He was now straddling Thomas’ lap and was locked in his arms, still unable to move, though he had the use of his hands now at least. He would take what he could get. “Alright, now that I’m a little more comfortable, let’s talk about what punishments I could give you.” Thomas purred.

Alexander huffed and draped his arms over Thomas’ shoulders. “Fine, let’s get it over with.” He muttered bitterly.

Thomas gave Alexander a sharp look, then slapped his ass hard, earning an indignant yelp. “Punishment number one, spanking. You can bend yourself over my knee and let me spank you until I think you have learned your lesson.” Thomas purred.

Alexander swallowed hard at that option. He had to admit, that sounded really fucking hot. Though the idea of being totally at Thomas’ mercy when they only just confessed to one another was a little hard to swallow. “Alright, what are the other options?” He choked out.

Thomas gripped Alexander’s hips hard, digging his fingers into his flesh. Alexander could already feel the bruises forming, and they hadn’t done anything yet. “Patience is a virtue you really don’t have, hm?” Thomas asked.

Alexander huffed and rolled his eyes. “No, not right now. We have to get back to studying! We have a fucking exam tomorrow Thomas!” Alexander hissed.

Thomas responded by slapping Alexander again, showing him how much he appreciated his words. “Next punishment is letting me tie you up and leaving you at my mercy. I could use anything on you from cock rings, butt plugs, dildos, nipple clamps, you name it. Anything that can cause you pain and deny you release can and will be used. You will have no say in what I do.” He purred.

Alexander felt his cock stir, though he still had the same reservations about that one. He made a mental note to bring them up to Thomas later, and maybe misbehave on purpose to get them. “M-maybe some less sexual options?” He asked.

Thomas paused and looked clearly lost. That showed Alexander that the man clearly only had sex on the mind. Fucking pervert… Though could he really blame him? Alexander was really hot, after all. He would be trying to get his dick if he had the chance to do so as well. At least Thomas had good taste in men. “Okay… Uh… Oh, I know!” Thomas said loudly, startling Alexander slightly.

Thomas smirked slightly at Alexander, then held him as firmly as he could. Alexander braced himself for the worst, as Thomas seemed to be doing the same thing. “No coffee for a month. I will make sure to enforce it. The only coffee you can have is decaf.” Thomas purred.

Alexander felt an indescribable rage boiling within him. Thomas was a smart man to hold him down, as he was ready to fly off the bed and beat the everloving shit out of him. The love he had for Thomas was no match for his love of coffee. “OH HELL NO! NO ONE TAKES MY COFFEE AWAY FROM ME!” He screeched.

Thomas winced at Alexander’s screaming, then he laughed hard. It only made Alexander bristle more. Sure he had the use of his hands, but he really didn’t want to get himself into more hot water. “So that option is a no. Your only options now are the spanking or being completely at my mercy. Unless you have a better idea?” Thomas purred.

Alexander swallowed hard as he thought about his options. Sure, he could offer to blow Thomas, but he was the one to ask for a less sexual punishment. Still, he couldn’t give up his coffee. He bit his lip, about ready to just flop himself over Thomas’ knee and take it when he remembered something. He smirked a little and looked into Thomas’ eyes. He didn’t register the sound of the front door opening, that didn’t really matter much to him. “What if I make you that mac and cheese I brought to class last week that you absolutely adored?” He asked.

Thomas’ eyes widened and Alexander grinned when he thought he’d won. But that was short lived when Thomas hardened his gaze. “That’s not enough, Alexander.” Thomas’ words shattered Alexander’s hope. 

He glared slightly at Thomas, then he slumped against him. “God, Thomas. Why are you like this? You make me really miss John. He always took food as an apology. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for… Now he’s gone…” He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes.

The door to the room opened and a head of fluffy brown hair peeked in. “You called?” John asked.

Alexander sighed dramatically and wrapped his arms around Thomas. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice! It’s almost as if he’s here!” He said.

Suddenly Alexander felt the discarded pillow hit the back of his head. “STOP ACTING LIKE I’M DEAD! I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY FOR DRINKING THE LAST OF THE COFFEE YESTERDAY!” John yelled.

Alexander turned around in Thomas’ lap, ignoring the confused look on Thomas’ face. “I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, JOHN! NO BEST FRIEND OF MINE DRINKS THE LAST OF THE COFFEE!” He yelled.

Apparently Thomas had had enough with their small fight, as he slapped Alexander’s ass harder than before, causing Alexander to yelp and John to snap his mouth shut. “You don’t need to go yelling at people Alexander. Now, either spice up your offer or choose a punishment. If you don’t, I will do them all to you right here, right now. I will also invite John to watch, since you’re punishing him unfairly.” Thomas scolded.

Alexander balked at that, then he turned to look at John. He grabbed the pillow and whipped it at him when all he saw was John’s shit eating grin. He yelped when he got slapped again for that. “Ugh fine! I'll let you eat the mac and cheese off my naked body!” He declared loudly, earning a disgusted look from John, and a very interesting one from Thomas.

John gagged at that and shook his head. “Alex, that’s gross!” He yelled.

Alexander looked at John and raised an eyebrow. “Is it? Do you remember why Lafayette was in the hospital last week?” He asked.

John instantly went quiet, and when Thomas looked even more interested, John shook his head. “Don’t you fucking dare…” He said softly.

Alexander smirked and innocently twirled his hair. “I seem to recall you thinking that slathering an entire jar of peanut butter onto Laf’s dick was a good idea. What a way to find out someone is allergic to peanuts, by the way. Poor man, how is he by the way?” He asked.

John looked utterly betrayed. Alexander had the delight to watch the look of realization followed by utter amusement play out on Thomas’ face. “That explains so much.” Thomas said with a laugh.

John groaned loudly. “Dude, it was a fucking dare! Herc said it would be a good idea, and Laf was all for it! I didn’t think it would be that bad!” He whined.

Alexander snorted and rolled his eyes. “Even so, don’t be a hypocrite John. Eating mac and cheese off my body is no worse than you sending Lafayette to the hospital with a swollen, peanut butter covered dick. How did ya’ll explain that to the nurses by the way?” He asked.

John looked more embarrassed than before. “Lafayette pretended he couldn’t speak English… Hercules was laughing too hard, so I said he fell into peanut butter…” He whispered.

Both Alexander and Thomas broke out into hysterics. Neither of them could breathe as they imagined a red-faced John trying to explain how Lafayette had somehow fallen and gotten his dick into the peanut butter jar. That didn’t really explain the amount of the stuff on Lafayette’s dick, but John clearly knew that. “Holy shit, I can’t even!” Alexander cried.

Thomas managed to pull himself together enough to grin a little at John. “Did they believe you?” He asked.

John groaned and covered his face. “No, she just said to try a nut-free chocolate spread next time. When we were leaving, Lafayette spoke in perfect English to thank them. He deserves the swollen dick.” He whined.

Alexander fucking lost it again, and he was so glad for his strong bladder, otherwise he would have pissed himself by then. When he finally got himself under control, he sat up and chuckled. “Okay, so, I forgive you for the coffee thing now. You’re no longer dead to me.” He said with a grin.

John just flipped Alexander off and huffed. “Fuck you, asshole. Let me know when you decide to let Thomas eat the mac and cheese off of you so I can get o- Wait!” John yelled.

Alexander and Thomas both jolted at that, then looked at John with wide eyes. “Yes…?” They asked in unison.

John stalked up to them and placed his hands on his hips as he glared down at them. “Since when were you dating?” He asked.

Alexander shared a confused look with Thomas, then looked at John. “We’re not.” He said.

John snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit. If you’re not dating, then why the hell was Thomas talking about tying you up and having me watch? Why are you offering to let him eat mac and cheese off your naked fucking body?” He asked.

Alexander shrugged a little. “We haven’t had the chance to talk about it yet. We literally just kissed.” He said.

Thomas nodded along with him. “Alexander is being punished for assuming the worst about me, and I don’t appreciate it. I was planning on asking him out after he’s been forgiven.” He said.

John seemed to mull this over, then he nodded. “Alright, that’s fair. It’s about fucking time you two stopped pinning over one another. Saves me the headache of watching you two. Anyways, I got work to do, bye!” He yelled, then ran out before they could fully register what was said.

Alexander then gasped dramatically and sat up. “That little bitch!” He yelled.

Thomas looked equally as offended, but seemed more willing to let it go. Neither of them could be bothered to go after John, after all. “So, is that your final offer?” Thomas asked.

Alexander had to stop and think about what he meant for a moment, then he nodded. “Yeah, is it good enough for you?” He asked.

Thomas made a show of thinking about it, then he let out a loud sigh. “I was really hoping you would let me spank you, but I guess I could settle for eating the mac and cheese off of you.” He said.

Alexander laughed at that, then he crawled back into Thomas’ lap. He pressed a kiss to his lips and smirked. “If you take me on that date tomorrow, I’ll let you spank me all you want while the mac and cheese is baking.” He purred. 

Thomas seemed to really like that offer. He settled his hands on Alexander’s ass and smirked up at him. “You got yourself a deal. Now, about right now…” He motioned to their dicks and smirked suggestively at Alexander.

Alexander gave him a matching smirk, then he got off his lap and picked up his book and hummed. “Get your part of the project done and study the chapters you need to remember, then we can talk.” He said.

Thomas let out some kind of high pitched, indignant cry. “What!?” He asked loudly.

Alexander waved Thomas off as he got ready to slip into his usual trance. “You heard me, no dick until you get your work done.” He said.

Thomas flopped onto his stomach and whined loudly. “But Aleeeeeeex!”

Alexander looked at Thomas with the side of his eye. “Don’t but Alex me.” He said.

Thomas pouted and gave Alexander the cutest puppy eyes he could manage. “I can’t focus with a boner.” He said.

Alexander pointed to the door, not giving in. “There is a bathroom out there. You have a hand, use it.” He said.

Thomas’ jaw dropped, then he pouted more. “That’s so not fair!” He huffed.

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Life isn’t fair, Thomas.” He said.

Thomas rolled onto his back and sighed loudly. He then paused when an idea seemed to hit him. “If I get my work done and all my studying done before dinner can I tie you up and play a bit?” He asked.

Alexander paused as he mulled over that. He looked at the time and hummed. “If you get your work done in time to cook a really good dinner for us, John included, then you can do whatever you want to me after dinner. In fact, you can even do both punishments to me if you do a good job. Deal?” He asked.

Thomas let out a loud victory cry and threw his fists in the air for added effect. “Deal!” He yelled loudly and got straight to work, hiding the smirk on his face.

Alexander thought that maybe Thomas was full of shit and wouldn’t get done in time, but the joke was on him it seemed. Thomas had actually already finished his work a few days ago and was just going through it to check for mistakes. So he was done well before the time Alexander had given him. They had both studied enough as well, so when Alexander saw this he realized Thomas had tricked him. “You fucking asshole…” He whispered.

Thomas smirked at Alexander and kissed him. “Love you too, darlin’.” He purred, then headed out to make dinner. 

Needless to say, Alexander was squirming in his seat the next day during his test. His ass hurt, but it was a burn he knew he would grow to love. Still, he’d learned a valuable lesson that day. Never make deals with the fucking devil.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of my jamilton month fics. There were only 3, but hey! This is more from me in a month than usual! I'll also be trying to write all 7 prompts for whamilton week! Gagakumadraws and I created the prompts together and I know exactly what I want to write for them all! So if that's your cup of tea, get ready for it!


End file.
